Tajikistan (1962: The Apocalypse)
''Before editing, please read the Afghanistan's overview page 'to fully understand how it is involved in the complex, baffling, bazaar, oddball and weirdo ethnic, political, cultural and religious situation in the neighbouring country! Stats History Doomsday Due to being a Persian, Pakistani and UK allied, Afghanistan was not spared by Doomsday. The capital city of Kabul was hit by 3 1kt, Mazar-e Sharif was hit by 1x 1kt and Kandahar was hit by 1 Soviet 2.5kt Soviet free fall bomb. 3 1kt NATO free fall bombs hit Tajikistan, 1 1kt was dropped Dushanbe airfield, 1 1 kt hit Faknor, Shaka and Punj towns and 1 kt hit the passses near Faknor, Shaka and Punj. The Afghans and Tajiks were lucky a rather small nuclear attack compared to what places like Germany and Poland took. Without the Malik/Pasher (King) to keep control the rest of the country plunged into chaos. After Doomsday Jabbor Rasulov was First Secretary of the Communist Party of Tajikistan between April 12,1961 and February 1at, 1982. He ruled in a heavyhanded, but fair way unlike some of his sucsessors. His predisesor Tursun Uljabayevich Uljabayev (Tajiki: Турсун Ӯлҷабоев), who was First Secretary of the Communist Party of Tajikistan between May 24, 1956 and April 12, 1961, helped him out. The Tajikistan, Kergysian, Uzbeck and Turkistani regional governments declaird UDI and became an alliabce of local communist states. A cholera outbreak hit Leninabad in mid-1962 and mid-1963. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit southern Tadjikistan, killing many people during 1963, 1965 and most of 1966. Snow fall was unusually heavy in the Toba Kakar Mountains, Hindu Kush, Safed Khirs and on Mount Khumbur Khule Ghar during 1962 and unusually light in 1964. First Contact This was with Uzbeckistan in 1967. Civil war The Civil War in Tajikistan (Tajik: Ҷанги шаҳрвандии Тоҷикистон, Jangi shahrvandii Tojikiston,جنگ شهروندی تاجیکستان) began in December 1992 when local tribes from the Garm and Gorno-Badakhshan regions, which were underrepresented in the (Leninabad and Kulyab Oblast's) Tadjik dominated ruling elite, rose up against the national government of President Rahmon Nabiyev. Politically, the discontented groups were represented by liberal democratic reformists and Islamists, who fought together and later organized under the banner of the United Tajik Opposition. By mid 1997 50,000-1000,000 people had been killed. There was evidence that rape was used by both sides during this In Afghanistan the opposition reorganized and rearmed with the aid of the Jamiat-i-Islami. The group's leader Ahmad Shah Masoud became a benefactor of the Tajik opposition, since he hated the aurthiterian and fachist regime. Later in the war the opposition organized under an umbrella group called the United Tajik Opposition, or UTO. Elements of the UTO, especially in the Tavildara region, became the Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan, while the leadership of the UTO was opposed to the formation of the organization. Iran did not involve itself militarily, but provided ideological support and humaniterian aid for Muslims who had long been denied the right to freely exercise their faith in the former U.S.S.R. The Taliband were also active in southern Tajikistan. Afghan war The Slavic dominated ex-Soviet regime in Tadjikistan was in trouble to, but communist zeal would hold out against the Islamists until the late 1970's. Badakhshan Province was annexed in 1967. They then invaded and annexed parts of northern Afghanistan in 1977 and 1982. The PDRA was formed when Paktia and Logar Provinces joined forces with the Communist Tajik invasion in 1977 and 1982. The bulk of the Tajik people also wanted to be united and the rulers wanted to promote Communism. Gulbuddin Hekmatyar’s Islamists took over Kunduz province between 1993 and 2003. They helped Taliban operations in southern Tajikistan. 2006 saw heavy fighting in around the river Helmanbd and in both Panjshir and Parvan provinces Iran reduced its forces stationed in Nimruz heavily and put them under the command of Peshtunesan’s government. Baghlan local militia’s was reinforced by Tajik troops in late 2006. Uzbekistan also helped crush the Taliban and Waziri forces in the nearby ex-Pakistani province of Waziristan between 2006 and 2007. Paktia, Khost and Paktika provinces still have some Uzbeck peacekeepers in it so as to supress local Waziri tribal radicals. Tajikistan and Uzbekistan helped defeat most of them by mid-2007. Tajikistan temporally occupied a section of Baltistan bounded by Mt Nowshak and the towns of Mastuj, Chitral and Drosh, but give it to Nuristan after it had been pacified in 2008. Nuristan gave it back to the Council of Tribal Elders of the Baltistan in 2009. The Taliban last members surrendered to Hamid Karzai ’s forces iin 2009,after a heavy assault by Tajik forces. Present day In February 2009 amd 2011, long range radio signals from several parts of the former UK, Lower Saxony and Ireland were picked up by LW/SW radios in Dushanbe and Khorugh. Interior Ministry spokesman Makhmadullo Asadulloyev announced on Radio Tajikistan that the 3 month Khorugh. The weapons being surrendered by the Khorugh and Gorno-Badakhshan rebels included Indian and Chinese made assault rifles, handguns, grenades and sniper rifles. Meanwhile, the Islamic Revival Party, the largest opposition force in the country demanded an investigation into the suspiciose death of Gorno-Badakhshan regional leader, Sabzali Mamadrizoyev, 6 moths earlier. Defence Army Politics and government Emomali Rahmon, Rahmon Nabiyev, Chingi 'Visual' Mahruth and Rahmon Nabiyevich Nabiyev (Tajik: Раҳмон Набиев) are great rivals. Chingi 'Visual' Mahruth was the enlightened, but irritating (and what we would call 'Blairite') leader of 1999 to 2002. Legal system Healthcare Because the health care system has deteriorated badly since the civil war and receives insufficient funding and also because war damage sanitation and water supply systems are in steady declining condition, Tajikistan has a high risk of epidemic disease. Several minor typhoid and dysentry epidemics have occurred since 1963. Many Russian doctors left Tajikistan after atomic war. life expectancy has been divested by poor nutrition, polluted water supplies leading to an increase in outbreaks of cholera, malaria, tuberculosis, and typhoid. The leading causes of death are cardiovascular diseases, respiratory disorders, and infectious and parasitic diseases like bilharzia. Thyroid cancer stopped being a problem in 1967. Education Religon Tajikistan, like Uzbekistan and Turkmenistan considers itself a secular state with a Constitution providing for freedom of religion. Transportation Economy Stone, Bauxite and cotton are the main exports. Turkmen Oil and Kazahh/Iranian food are the main imports. Agriculture Enegey Transport Sport Also see: *Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday)' *'Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday)' *'List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: Doomsday)' *'List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday)' *'1962: Doomsday ''' Category:Tadjikistan Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday